lost in music
by Jajessica
Summary: A story about a girl who becomes a vocaloid on a journey to get her memory back.
1. Chapter 1

"Im alive, good, I speak English, even better." My name is... ok I don't know what my name is but I know I have amnesia ( how do I know that word...then again how do I speak English? ).

"hey baby" said a man's voice. I gasp and turn around. Apparently I have long brown hair 'cause it just whacked me in the face. The guy had short red hair and red eyes and a white dress-type-thing with red out lines.

" Who are you? Who am I? " I said. He said

" I'm your boyfriend and- "

" NO NO NO NOO NO!" a girl (with blonde hair that went down to her neck) interrupted him ( and pushed him out of the way ).

" Hi he's NOT your boyfriend "

" WOW 3 miniuts into my memory and I'm already being messed with! "

" well I'm- "

" WHO AM I? "

" I don't know but- "

" I do " another voice said. I looked to see who they where and she appeared to have pink hair ( whats with people having irregular hair colors? ) and a black dress that had a big part taken off on the side plus yellow kinda belt-like things AND yellow knee high boots.

" hi " she said as she waved her hand slowly " I'm Luka that red haired jerk is Akatio,"(Akatio said "HEY")"she is Rin"(Rin waved energetically)" and you are Jaeda "

" cool " I say and this is when I realized I was lying on the ground. Luka held out her hand to me and I almost took it BUT of course Akatio biffs Luka and I take his hand and he grasps it tight and helps me up.

" Ha ha see who's a jerk now! " says Akaito pointing at everyone but me. He looks at me and I punch him in the face

" you for biffing Luka " I say as I clap my hands together as if dusting them off and walk away. Then Rin joins the conversation " Jaeda how do you know English if you can't remember yourself? I mean when your a baby you learn yourself first! "

" Rin It doesn't work like that. when you get amnesia you can't remember your personal memorys. your language is kinda like a totally different category " TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Luka, Rin and Akaito took me to "the base". I was told its where everyone lives. At the base I met everyone first was Miku.

"You can go in yourself" Akaito said as he pushed me in. He shut the door on me(that jerk) and I saw Miku playing on the computer. She had a gray shirt with a teal tie and a black skirt statiuses and a teal outline and on top of that knee high boots with teal dots/rim.

"DAMIT" she yelled. Then she turned and looked at me. "Hi I'm Miku...why are you in my room?"

"Well...um...hi...LukatoldmeyournameandAkaitoshovedmeinhereand...thats about it" I held out my hand to greet her she smiled shook it. YAY good start.

"you did forget one thing so thats not it yet"she said

"oh, whats that?"

"haha your name!"

"oh my bad, Jaeda, my name is Jaeda" I say with my red cheeks.I'm gonna go meet some more people ok?!"

"ok but would you like a leek?"

"no thanks mabey later!" we wave to eachother goodbye and I go to the next room. This time I knock on the door. and they answer come to answer it. A man answers the door and he look like Akaito but instead of red he's green.

"Um...hi?" he says "do I know you?"

"un..ei..n-n-no...I'm new and I want to meet everyone" I smile. I don't know why but I think this is a bad start.

"ok welll I'm Nigaito and this this is my room, come in i-if you want" I walk in and look for a chair sadly there is only one though. "you can sit down if you like" he says.

"no thanks" I say " oh I almost forgot, I'm Jaeda nice to meet you"I held out my hand to him and he took it. His hand feels smooth...and...warm. Foucus Jaeda! I pull back my hand before it gets awkward although he seemed to not really pull back much like he was enjoying it too so it gets awkward anyway.

"I'm gonna meet other people now I guess so...um...bye"I wave goodbye and leave. Off to the next rooooooom. I get to the next room and knock. I hear Akaito's voice"GO AWAAAY" oop already meet you NEXT ROOM! I knock and a man that AGAIN looks like Akaito except this time deep blue answers.

"hello"he says"I'm Kaito come in who are you?"

"I'm Jaeda, nice to meet you" I hold out my hand and he shakes it.

"so what brings you to my room?"

"I'm new so I want to meet new people an gain my memory"

"Oh cool, well I shoulden't be a road block. let your journey continue bye"he waved good bye and I waved back and left. When I knock on the door a voice says

"COME IN" I walk in and I see a man(wearing another thing like Akaito but instead of white and red black and purple) and a girl (with long pink hair in maiden style with two long strands shaping her face. she had silver eyes and a sleeveless black top with a diamond cut on the chest and a long skirt like Luka's and boots like her too) who fell onto the bed saying

"YES" the man yelled

"HOW DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME AT MY FAVORITE GAMES!" the girl saw me and said

"Oh hello" the man turned around and saw me and said

"Ello. What is your name?"

"Jaeda, What are your namez?"

"Luna" said the girl

"Taito" said the man "what brings you to my room?"

"I've lost my memory and I was brought here to recover so now I want to meet everyone!"

"sad story but good ending!" Luna said

"Oh but it's not over yet!" I said "anyway I best be on my way!"

"The room across the hall is mine so don't go there" said Luna

"ok" I said as I left (and I heard Taito challenge Luna again idiot).I saw Luka in front of a my next door

"Hi Jaeda" she said "you've almost gone in all the rooms. this one is mine, that one is Rin's, there is your next room. Good luck" she said as she pointed to some rooms.

"Why are they mean?"

"No nonononononono just good luck" I walked toward the room and knocked. a little boy walked up to the door

"hello" he said " I'm Len come in who are you would like a leek?" I walked into the room

"no thanks. I'm Jaeda" I stuck out my hand and he shook it well...mabye too well."I want to meet everyone so-"

"well across the hall is my sister Rin and down the hall is Neru and a new room that I havent seen before that was just created! It might be yours or maybe there's another newwie so go check it out bye" he pushed me out the door and it shut on me! Welp.. time to see who Neru is. I knock on the door and I hear a voice say "COME IN!" I walk in and I see a girl with a blonde long side ponytail and a grey shirt that showed her belly-button and a black gold outlined skirt tapping some thing. Then I hear Luna scream

"I'M JUST OVER HERE NERU!"

"Helloy Wait are you?!"she said

"I'm Jaeda and I'm seeing who everyone is 'cause I have amnesia" I smile.

"Oh well I'm Neru and...um yeah"

"what's that?" I point to the thing in her hand.

"This?" she says holding up the thing

"Yeah!"

"It's a phone I'll show you what it does" then she showed me the phone and I was amazed! ITYOUTAPTHESCREENANDITDOESSTUFFANDTHEREISABUTTONTHATGOSETOASCREENAND...yeah.

"COOOOOL" I say

"Here have one" she says as she hands me a phone

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" I say. I wave goodbye and go to the next room and Luna is standing at the door.

"Hi Luna" I say waving

"Hi I came to tell you this is your room." she said opening the door "I'll let you check it out seya" she said and then I look at the wonders in the room. I put my phone on the table and looked at a weird thing on the wall. I saw a girl with long brown hair and a dress that had a deep blue tear drop on a dress that went to her waist. the whole dress was light blue and went down to her knees. Whatever I did she did at the same time. It was so weird! Then Nigaito walked in with a tray full of stuff.

"Hi Jaeda."he said putting the tray on the table."I brought you some water" he said. I picked up a glass and was about to drink when I saw the same girl in the cup!

"Nigaito, this girl is following me!" I said in shock. He looked in the cup and said

"That's just your reflection. It's what you look like..." then he started to mumble "...and its very pretty" (I don't think I was suppose to hear that)

"Wow...That's me!?"

"Yup" he smiled "well...nice to see you and hopefully be a bit friendlier"

"yes of course" I said nodding "I think I feel tired so I'm going to sleep ok?"

"ok bye" he walked out waving and I waved back and as I have said...yawn...I'm falling asleep.


End file.
